Condones en el mercado
by diyeim
Summary: Cuando Zoro leyó "condones", en la lista del mercado muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de la tripulación...


**Condones en el mercado**.

Por: Diyeim.

Zoro comenzó a leer en voz alta la lista del mercado, con las compras pendientes del equipo mientras se dirigían al puerto, lo obligaron a hacerlo para verificar si faltaba algo.

\- Tomates, peras, fideos, labial, jabones, aceite, cola, alcohol, lápices, libretas, cuerdas de violín, chanclas, carne, condones…- miro nuevamente la lista repitiendo este último objeto – con… do… nes… – todos escucharon sin hacer comentarios – Oe chicos ¿Qué son condones? - pregunto el espadachín.

Cada uno de los Muguiwaras volteo mirándole con diversos grados de sorpresa, menos Luffy claro está.

\- ¿Cabeza de alga, de verdad no sabes que son los condones?- pregunto divertido Sanji.

\- Si supiera ceja encrespada no preguntaría.- objeto lo obvió.

\- Eso solo habla de tu nulo conocimiento de la vida marimo.- alego el rubio prendiendo un cigarro.

\- Pues dame clases erocook si eres tan sabio.- rebatió el guerrero mientras lo cogía del traje.

\- Lo que te daré es un tren de pata para que entiendas- dijo mientras le agarraba de la camisa.

\- Inténtalo.- le reto el mayor.

\- Ustedes dos basta. – Grito Nami- O empezare a cobrar multas por conflictos internos - ambos se soltaron ante la amenaza, al ver su efectividad la navegante solo agrego- ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- acababa de encontrar la gallina de los huevos de oro con ellos dos.

\- Bueno supongo que los chicos son muy jóvenes todavía- comento la arqueóloga al lado de Franky.

\- Descuiden muchachos estaré Suuper honrado de darles una explicación.- Exclamo el carpintero haciendo su pose tradicional.

\- A mí no me den clases yo aprendí solito- alego Usopp- no soy tan inocente como parezco –menciono de manera tan tranquila que la tripulación no supo si decía una mentira o la verdad.

\- Yo tampoco necesito clases a diferencia de este troglodita tengo mucha experiencia.- dijo con suficiencia el cocinero.

\- Claro aquella que conseguiste en la isla Okama, donde te dieron clases privadas y personales ¿no?- dijo con sorna el espadachín.

\- Ahora si marimo conocerás el infierno.- bufo el muchacho lanzando el cigarrillo lejos y acercándose con furia al mayor.

\- Suficiente ustedes dos, - grita el medico del barco, poniéndose en medio en una de sus transformaciones- Zoro los condones son unos dispositivos que evitan contraer enfermedades sexuales y embarazos no deseados, son un elástico que se coloca sobre el miembro masculino cuando está erecto, cuando se tiene sexo. ¿Entendido?

\- Ahh conque era eso. Entendido.- dijo Zoro con su duda resuelta, pareciéndole estúpido tanto jaleo por algo como eso.

\- Ese es nuestro Suuper Medico.- comento franky al reconocer el conocimiento del joven doctor.

\- ¿Pero quien escribió condones en la lista de compras?- cuestiono Robín mientras miraba a Franky pensando lo que parecía ser obvio.

\- No me mires así.- Dijo apretándose un pezón y abriendo un dispositivo donde se observaba una fila de condones de todas las especies, colores, olores, formas y sabores. – Soy un adulto responsable y preparado, este es un gasto personal, aunque no me importaría compartir- dijo con una leve insinuación en su voz que solo las chicas pudieron comprender. En ese momento Zoro miro a Nami de manera cuestionadora.

\- Si fuese a necesitar uno no lo colocaría en la lista de mercado – se defendió Nami.

\- Yo tengo algunos en el consultorio por si se llegan a necesitar.- ofreció el renito

\- HOHOHO Yo no necesito porque ya no tengo miembro Hohoho.- dijo Brook quien había guardado silencio para ocultar el pequeño hecho de que cuando él estaba vivo eso no se usaba, pero después de la explicación podía participar.

\- Pues yo debería cambiar los que tengo, ya están viejos.- dijo Sanji prendiendo un nuevo cigarro.

\- ¿Para qué? Siendo tú se te vuelven a vencer.- comento el espadachín con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué dijiste marimo de mierda?- le volvió a coger de la camisa con ira.

\- Seguro que el único que has abierto en tu vida ha sido por curiosidad.- arremetió el peli verde empujando al rubio, que tenía los cachetes rojos no sabía si de la vergüenza o la ira.

\- Ahora si marimo de mierda te voy a romper todo lo que se llama.

Sin embargo la inevitable pelea fue detenida por un grito que paralizo a toda la tripulación, por parte de su capitán.

\- ¡FUI YO! – todos miraron estupefactos a Luffy que sonreía tranquilamente.

\- ¿Tu?- preguntó Nami con un leve temblor en los labios.

\- Si.- dijo seguro y feliz.

\- ¿Pero para que quieres condones capitán san? - pregunto Robín ya que era la única que había superado el estupor inicial perfectamente.

\- Pues lógico para que tengamos sexo.- concluyo el muchacho, haciendo que las mandíbulas de todos cayeran al suelo, menos las de Robín claro.- ¿Qué pasa muchachos no quieren? Hoy tendremos un gran festín beberemos, comeremos, bailaremos y luego todos ¡TENDREMOS SEXO! - Grito alzando las manos al cielo como una exclamación de victoria.

\- Luffy, puede que no lo parezca pero técnicamente yo aún soy un niño, - aclaro el renito analizando las cosas desde su inocencia- no estoy en celo, y si lo estuviera no sé si me podría aparear con ustedes a pesar de ser humano sigo siendo un reno.- se excusó tímidamente el doctor, que realmente sabía todo lo que decían los libros del sexo y la reproducción, pero estaba muy lejos de entender lo que sucedía.

\- Hohoho, yo tampoco puedo tener sexo porque ya estoy muerto, Hohoho, pero puedo ver aunque no tengo ojos. Hohoho.- Dijo Brook a manera de broma.

\- Ohhh, entiendo tranquilos, entonces- el capitán volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire- ¡TODOS MENOS CHOPPER Y BROOK TENDREMOS SEXO HOY!

\- ¿Qué, pero porque? – Grito Usopp que por fin había reaccionado.

\- Pues porque yo lo digo, soy su capitán y ya lo decidí, tendremos sexo hoy.- explicó con paciencia aunque no entendía porque preguntaban tanto.

\- Tú no puedes decidir eso por nosotros- le grito Zoro.

\- Si puedo, soy el capitán.- grito Luffy comenzándose a enfadar

\- Nami swan, Robin chan, hay que seguir las órdenes del capitán.- dijo dando vueltas hasta llegar con los labios estirados donde Robin, siendo recibido por un puño de acero de parte de franky.

\- Sueña baboso, primero aprende a conquistar. ¿Ehh, Luffy, porque de repente se te vino a la cabeza esa Suuper idea?. – Cuestiono el mayor.

-Ah eso…- de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño papel escrito con garabatos- Esta en mi lista.- todos observaron el papelito:

1) Salir al mar. Listo.

2) Conseguir nakamas. Listo

Nakama 1. Capitán. Yo Listo.

Nakama 2. Músico. Brook Listo.

Nakama 3. Cocinero. Sanji Listo.

Nakama 4. Navegante. Nami Listo

Nakama 5. Doctor. Chopper Listo.

Nakama 6. Carpintero. Franky Super Listo.

Nakama 7. Inteligente. Robín Listo

Nakama 8. Divertido. Usopp Listo.

Nakama 9. Fuerte. Zoro Listo.

Nakama 10. Mujer…

3) Conseguir Barco. (Going Merry Listo) caído con gloria en batalla. Thousan Sonny Listo.

4) Buscar tesoros. Listo

5) Tener 18 años. Listo

6) Tener sexo…

7) Ser el rey de los piratas…

\- Ven está en la lista que hice con Ace y Sabo cuando éramos niños, solo me falta tener sexo y convertirme en el rey de los piratas. Por tanto hoy tendremos sexo porque Ace dijo que debería tenerlo después de los 18 años y ya me retarde un año para poderme encontrar de nuevo con ustedes- explico el muchacho.

\- Ehh, Luffy y con quien quieres tener sexo.- pregunto Usopp por curiosidad ambas chicas para él eran hermosas, ¿pero cuál era más del gusto del capitán?

\- Pues contigo - ¡QUE! grito el tirador cayendo el suelo- con Nami, con Zoro, con Sanji, con Franky, con Robin, con todos, aunque ahh… menos con Chopper porque todavía es un niño y con Brook porque ya está muerto.

\- ¡Luffy no puedes tener sexo con todos! - grito Nami indignada- Es más ni siquiera sabes que es tener sexo.

\- Si puedo tener sexo con todos porque soy el capitán, y solo tengo que estar desnudo y ponerme un condón, eso dijo Rayleigh cuando le pregunte si los piratas tenían sexo. – asevero Luffy furioso e indignado por la insubordinación – Todos tendremos sexo, Zoro con Sanji, Franky con Robin, Usoop con Nami y yo con todos- gritaba alterado, Sanji quedo de piedra cuando mencionaron su nombre, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza ante la estupidez de su jefe, Usopp no se quería parar del suelo, Chopper y Brook miraban asombrados la escena, mientras Nami estiraba los cachetes del capitán gritando improperios.

\- Esto es Suuper divertido ¿qué crees que debemos hacer? - pregunto Franky a Robín quien miraba la lista con detenimiento.

\- Darles clases de educación sexual.- contesto tranquila.

\- Bien tú le explicas a Luffy y yo me encargo del resto.- Concluyo el ciborg, ella asintió levemente sin levantar la cabeza del papel.

\- !Ey capitán san¡. – dijo para llamar la atención de todos- aun no puedes tener sexo según la lista.

\- ¿Qué porque lo dices Robín? Estoy seguro que es lo que sigue en el listado- dijo acercándose al papel.

\- Aún falta un punto "Nakama 10 Mujer" - dijo mostrando el papel- está pendiente – Luffy abrió los ojos hasta no poder más, gritando.

\- ¡DEMONIOS ES CIERTO!- cogió el papel en medio de un puchero gigante.

\- Bueno Nakama 10 mujer no parece muy específico.- Argumento Zoro.

\- Es cierto no parece estar en el orden de prioridades de la tripulación del capitán, lo importante es que debe ser mujer, entendiste Nakama 9. – dijo haciendo alusión a su puesto en la lista el cocinero.

\- Que tratas de insinuar maldito afeminado.- Le escupio el espadachín volviéndose a envalentonar.

\- Que es claro que Nakama 3 es más importante que Nakama 9.- argumento el rubio.

\- Pero yo llegue primero a Shabondy.- se defendió el peliverde.

\- Porque secuestraste a una dulce damisela que te servía de guía.- le grito el muchacho.

\- Al menos no fui guiado por una comitiva de travestis, me hubiera encantado ver de qué color era tu vestido.- En ese momento el cocinero se estremeció de tal manera que Zoro pudo sentir su terror, a tal punto que decidió dejar de discutir, lo último que faltaba era que el erocook tuviera una recaída y volviera a sangrar hasta la muerte cuando viera a una mujer.

\- Ehh Luffy ellos tienen razón, todos los demás puestos tenían una característica especial que cumplir para hacer parte de la tripulación, mujer no es una característica muy clara me entiendes. – aludió Usopp intrigado.

\- Espera dice solo mujer.- todos asintieron-, el chico miro el papel de nuevo se acercó a Franky y le pidió un lápiz con el cual hizo la siguiente corrección.

Nakama 10. (Mujer)… Mi Mujer.

El chico sonrió alegremente cuando les mostro de nuevo la nota a sus compañeros, mientras se rascaba la nariz, dejando nuevamente a su tripulación con la boca abierta, esta vez hasta Robín tubo que reaccionar.

\- ¿Tu mujer, Luffy?- pregunto Franky, extrañado.

\- Pues es claro, si voy a ser el rey de los piratas necesitare una reina que sea mi nakama, Ace dijo que cuando fuera rey debía tomar una esposa que fuera mi mujer.- los muguiwaras se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos todavía.

\- Pues bien Luffy, en ese caso, debes esperar a encontrar a la nakama 10 y cuando lo hagas podrás tener sexo ella.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo preocupado mientras miraba el papel- entiendo en ese caso, mañana saldremos a buscar a mi mujer. –

\- Oye Luffy, y como te gustaría que fuera tu mujer, porque a ceja encrespada con que tenga falda le basta – dijo Zoro, el golpe que recibió el espadachín lo resistió sin mudar de expresión, en el fondo sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

\- Pues debe ser fuerte.- dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza

\- En ese caso podríamos ir por Boa Hancook ella esta loquita por tus huesos – analizó Usopp.

\- No, ella no.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Pero ella es fuerte y linda- argumento Nami.

\- Si, pero ella ya es reina, y yo quiero una mujer que quiera convertirse en MI REINA PIRATA, que le guste el mar y la aventura, Hancook es pirata para proteger a las amazonas, odia a la mitad de la humanidad por ser hombres y estaría pegada de mi como un chicle.- dijo el muchacho inflando los cachetes.- Además cuando sea el rey pirata, tendré muchos enemigos y mi mujer tiene que ser tan fuerte que pueda ayudarme a protegerlos a ustedes y a todos aquellos que quiera proteger, lo mas importante es que su sueño sea el mio también. - los chicos lo miraron con una sonrisa tierna, ¿acaso encontraría a una mujer tan loca como él? Bueno teniendo en cuenta a la tripulación que Luffy había reunido no debería ser una tarea imposible, Nami lo abrazo con alegría.

\- Si ese es el caso hay que ponerse en marcha, ¡buscaremos una mujer digna de nuestro rey!- grito la navegante haciendo que el equipo estallara en exclamaciones incluyendo a Luffy

\- Y después de eso Todos TENDREMOS SEXO.- Grito el capitán con todos sus pulmones haciendo que el pueblo se estremeciera. Nami le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Todos no podemos tener sexo al mismo tiempo.- le grito la navegante.

\- Claro que sí, Rayleigh me dijo que eso se llama orgia, Y YO QUIERO UNA ORGIA CON MI TRIPULACIÓN.- A todos les salieron puntos suspensivos ante la imagen que se formó en sus cabezas…

Alguien tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón y rápido, pero ¿Quién podría?, porque todos tenían muy claro que la determinación y voluntad de Monky D. Luffy era lo más peligroso que existía en todo el mar. Lo más importante de todo, lo que preocupaba realmente al equipo, era que conociéndolo como lo conocían era posible que terminaran haciendo lo que su capitán había pedido, "una orgía".


End file.
